


Strange Reunion

by AliveBlueBox



Category: Actor RPF, Battlestar Galactica (2003) RPF
Genre: F/F, Porn With Plot, Reunion Fic, references to BSG and/or acting outlaws, steampunkish stuff added in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliveBlueBox/pseuds/AliveBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years from the pilot of 'Battlestar Galactica', Katee and Tricia get to work together once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Reunion

It was 2014.  
It had been ten years since the pilot of 'Battlestar Galactica' first aired and Katee had lost her hopes about the possibility of acting again with her beloved co-stars: Tahmoh was shooting season ten of Supernatural, Jamie had called her once in a very long while but overall he was God-knows-where, Mary had been on tv a couple times but Katee had never actually watched the shows she was in, and Tricia, well - time flew by and they both were busy most of the time.  
So, when she was offered a role in a steampunk movie - role that she instantly accepted both because of the setting of the movie and because of the infinite badassery of her character, whom she instantly fell in love with - the last thing she expected was to work side by side with her long gone friend.   
So, at first, when she walked on set, unaware of who she would be working with but totally amazed by the script the producer had sent her, she stopped in the middle of the room, she blinked a couple times and finally laughed at the sight of Tricia in steampunk clothes, asking her in a very Starbuck-ish tone "What the frak are you doing here?".  
Tricia answered her laughing in return. "You're gentle as ever."  
Since that day, things got better every day; Katee loved the role, she loved the cast, she loved the crew and most of all, she loved miss Helfer.   
Walking with her on set gave her all kinds of deja-vùs but it was a pleasant experience, even as strange as it was.   
She remembered when they first became friends, back in 2004. People were amazed, since Kara Thrace and Caprica Six never really got to be in any scene together except for the Big Blonde Fight at the end of season one; therefore, out of every bond between co-workers, theirs was the most unusual.   
And Lords of Kobol, they were damn proud of that; and when they became the Acting Outlaws, riding their motocycles around America and taking half-naked pics of themselves for a calendar in order to collect money for charity, they were even prouder.  
Still, those were the days of their lives. Katee was 23 back in the days and she cared for nothing but shining bright, whether on a Viper or on a motocycle, that didn't matter.   
Right now, they were older and less crazy and more serious and they had experience; they were skilled actresses, and, supposedly, wiser people.   
Or at least, so they thought, until that day.

It was awkward.  
Well, many things in their life had been awkward, starting with being identified as a kick-ass tomboy even when going around in high heels and being constantly addressed as 'the hot cylon in the red dress'; however, no situation had ever been more awkward than the one they were living.   
It wasn't even supposed to be awkward - it was supposed to be fake, entirely fake.  
Just another goddamn sex scene; Tricia had acted a thousand and one of them with dear old Gaius Baltar and Katee had played one hot sequence or two too, in the past. So, not a problem, right?  
Right. Not a problem.  
Katee heard a man giving them the ok sign to start shooting it, so she closed her eyes, panicking, trying to remember what the hell she was supposed to say.   
"Ehr... I... I... Frak, cut it!"   
"Katee", the producer gently asked, "what's wrong?"  
"I'm sorry", she murmured, mad at her idiot self, "I forgot my-"  
"It's not difficult", another member of the cast said, sharply. "You're supposed to say 'come here' and then you kiss her and the fun begins."  
Katee gazed at him as if she wanted to kill him and eat his corpse. "Sorry."  
Fortunately, the producer dismissed the guy before Katee could slap him. "How about you go elsewhere, eh? You're not in the scene, go reread your part, please". He did.  
"So, 3... 2... 1..."  
Katee decided to ignore her heartbeat, trying to be as professional as she could.  
"Come here", she managed to say, and she honestly had no idea whether she sounded sexy as she was meant to, but nobody stopped her, so she assumed she did. Right, that one was quite easy.  
Kissing her was not. Katee remembered too well how much she had wanted to do it in the past and how many times she had stopped herself right before doing it. This time she couldn't stop.  
She put a hand around her waist, touching the black corset she was wearing and held her close.  
Tricia let go of the golden gun she was holding and swiftly grabbed the one that stayed in the pocket of Katee's leather pants, not so accidentally brushing against her tigh. That made her shiver.   
"Just in case you wanna shoot me in the head", Tricia said, as she threw away the second gun.   
"Don't worry", Katee replied, with a smirk, and finally kissed her with greed and rage and passion - it was all an act, she kept thinking as she stroke her hair with her right hand, and she was doing good.   
According to the script, as soon as the kiss ended, Tricia grabbed her by her waist and threw her on the bed, then, extremely slowly, she got rid of the boots, of the fishnet stockings and of the laced gown she was wearing. By that time, Katee hardly remembered how to breathe and when her friend sensually sat on top of her and managed to take her pants off while whispering the dirtiest things a steampunk lady ever whispered, all she knew was Tricia was either a terrific actress or as turned on as she was.   
She heard someone move the camera and in an instant she remembered the game was supposed to end shortly; Tricia, off screen, would be pretending to pleasure her and she would be pretending to moan for some seconds, then the cut would arrive, as sudden and unbearable as the worst of curses.   
Right then, Tricia started licking her neck and she felt her fingers playing with her underwear, never truly taking it off.  
She realized it was time to pretend a moan and stop the game - no more esitations and definitely no more enjoying it.   
Instead, she asked herself a simple question: what would Starbuck do? The answer was just as simple; she would frak things up.  
So she did. Panting, she reached Tricia's hand and she forced her to slip right under her underwear.  
From that moment on, no producer, no camera, no movie, no consequences ever even existed to her - nothing but the two of them.   
Tricia looked right into her eyes, shocked for a moment, then she made the biggest wicked smile and without a word she started moving her hand in small circles.   
"You know", she whispered at Katee's ear, giggling, "you could have told me you enjoyed this years ago."  
"Go..." Katee moaned. "Frak yourself". In that moment, she realized Tricia still had her corset on, her tight dark corset decorated with white flowers that only made her look more beautiful; as for her, she had got rid of her pants, but the other half of her was dressed in red, somewhere near her there was her hat and her gun and every little lovely detail that somehow turned her on even more - after all, she did accept the goddamn role for the steampunk.   
She moaned again, louder this time, as Tricia moved faster with one hand and squeezed her tit with the other, now obviously enjoying it too a bit too much.   
"Sure you want me to frak /myself/?" she teased her, while leading her closer and closer and goddamn closer to the edge and Tricia was too beautiful to bear with her hair held up as if she was a 800esque lady and-  
"Oh, well, you - ah - damn cylon - frak me", she whispered as she felt her whole body shivering and despite she knew they would both lose the role and ruin their career she felt at peace.


End file.
